Rebel With a Cause
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: She had a horrible future ahead of her and was another piece in the Apocalypse that loomed over head. Blair Chase made herself an enemy of Heaven, all because she didn't want to be controlled. Cas\OC


**Hey everyone ^_^ So this is my first Supernatural fic. I'm going to make sure Blair is not going to be a Mary Sue, and make sure she's realistic. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. So a lot of people do a few verse of a song to start the chapter so I guess I'll try XD Enjoy :)**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**

* * *

_Pop culture does nothing for me_

_The American dream mainstream just bores me_

_'Cause I'm not like,_

_I'm Immune, I'm immune._

_Say over and over, until it comes true_

_- Pop Culture, Icon For Hire_

"Dean...This is a horrible idea," Blair didn't mean to advertise her opinion on Dean's crazy idea. But who could blame her? Dean was dead, torn to shreds from a hell hound then four months later he pops out of the ground like a daisy without a scratch on him.

If this thing raise Dean from hell and could bring him back to life, it wasnt a force to reckon with, that was a clear sign after they had went to a psychic named Pamela, all they had gotten out of that trip was the name Castiel and one pair of melted eyes, it was horrific sight to see and ever since Blair had an uneasy feeling about the whole situation. She was scared of whatever this was, mainly because she had knack and huge reputation of firguing how to kill anything that crossed her.

But after seeing what that thing did to Pamela, Blair would consider herself a little frightened, something about this was off, Dean was suppose to be in Hell. Not the Blair wasn't thankful he was back, things had been really, really out-of-place since he had died.

Sam was drinking majorly and was a little (or a lot) out of it and went off on his own to try to get Dean out of hell. Blair refused to join him because one of Dean's dying wishes was for them to leave it alone, and of course Blair was accused of being selfish (which pissed her off badly) and then was ranted to about how Sam felt... She could still remember the bitter memory.

"_Dammit Sam! Dean told us to not try to get him out of hell and you're doing the exact opposite!" Blair snapped frustrated, she never had big problem with Sam, he was easy to get along with, Dean was the one who regularly pissed her off, so this was rather new and shocking for her to have to deal with._

_"So what!?" Sam almost shouted, "You're just gonna let him rot in hell!? Are you that selfish and shallow!?"_

_Blair curled her hand in a fist trying to contain her anger, "I'm not being selfish I'm just doing what Dean asked you asshole! Maybe if stopped being so co-depandent on him then it would be a little easier for you to deal with it!"_

_That crossed the line with Sam he growled as he stood inches away from her, towering over her like a hawk, "Just because you couldn't save your sister doesn't mean I can't save mine you selfish bitch,,"_

_Blair took a step back feeling physically hurt and she felt tears welling in her eyes, Sam knew how much it hurt her to bring up what happened with her half sister, Sam felt regretful right as he had said it knowing that he had just been a major douche bag for pulling that card._

_Sam was about to speak up and apologize but ti was already to late, Blair looked away not wanting him see the tears that gently rolled down her cheeks, "Just...Just go, if you want him that badly then go do it,"_

_"Blair-."_

_"Just go!" Blair shouted thoroughly upset, Sam gave a silent sigh and went to the door opening it then slamming it shut._

"Blair we need to figure what this is and why it pulled me out of hell, yeah I'll admit it's a pretty shitty plan but it's all we got," Dean replied as he loaded rock salt shells into his shotgun.

"Come on you idjit's lets get to work," Bobby called them over before tossing them each a can of spray paint, the warehouse was empty...Well it wouldn't be for long,.

They all began to spray down every trap they knew all other the place and after a good hour and a half of filling the place to the top with traps they setting up the rest of their gear.

"Besides remember if this thing wanted us dead it would've already had did it," Dean spoke to her with a smirk as she sighed, "That comforting,"

"You know I don't understand, what's up with the giddy attitude it's not like you," Dean gave her a perplexed look, "Seriously, you've never been scared of shit,"

"This thing just pulled you out of hell, raised you from the dead and melted a girls eyes out without even being there! Dean I've never heard of anything like this before! Yeah I can figure how to kill things, but what if this thing can't be killed?" Blair replied nervously.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Everything can be killed and you're our specialist on that subject, this should be easy for you,"

"I know, I know...I just got a bad feeling about it, ok? I mean I guess if we have everything to kill anything thats known to man we shouldn't have a problem now should we?"

"That's my pet," Dean chuckled petting Blair's jet black hair.

She scoffed as she knocked his head away, "Do you mind?"

"Nope, alright now lets call this sexy beast," Dean said as he went to the middle of the room.

Blair raised her eyebrows confused, "When has a demon ever been a sexy beast?"

"Oh shut up," Dean replied flatly as Bobby cut in saying that this was a bad idea, Bobby and Blair were a lot a like, of course she would be, Bobby had practically raised her since she was a child, her parents had died when she was only four years old, Bobby was very close friends with her parents at that time and when they died he had taken her in to raise her.

At this point Bobby did the ritual and Dean was sitting at the table waiting dully after a few minutes he sighed, "Are you sure you did the ritual right?"

Bobby shot him a glare and Dean sighed, "Sorry, touchy, touchy 'eh?" Blair paced a little as she gripped her shotgun tight she always hated the waiting game. Just the Blair stopped in her tracks as she heard the wind start blowing followed by a loud banging on the roof.

Everyone's heads shot up at the ceiling, "The hell?" Blair said confused as Bobby and Dean shot up and stood beside her as they continued to look.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind," Dean said thoughtfully and Blair scoffed, "My ass,"

Just then the lights above them shattered scattering glass across the floor and they all ducked a little protecting themselves from the fallen glass. As the lights continued to break the doors to the warehouse blew open and a man approached them, he wore a blue suit and tie with a trench coat, he had a strong jawbone and wild looking dark brown hair with deep blue mesmerizing eyes.

The wind blew harder and sparks flew from the broken lights as Blair gained her composer and pulled her shotgun in place as the man continued forward, the three quickly began to shoot, only to see he wasn't the least bit affected by it...He didn't even flinch.

The three of them quickly exchanged glances and Dean quickly went to the table and grabbed the demon knife as the man stood infront of them. Dean wielded the knife as Blair came over, Dean spoke roughly and low, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," He spoke, his voice was low and rough.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean replied snidely then lunged forward stabbing the man in the heart with the demon knife. Blair's faical expression went blank when nothing happened, the man gave an amused as he looked down at the knife and pulled it out.

Dean, Blair and Bobby exchanged expressions and Bobby swung the crowbar at the guys head, only for him to catch it flawlessly he then turned to Bobby stilled holding the crowbar then touched Bobby's forehead and he suddenly dropped to the ground, did he just kill Bobby!?

Blair was about to take a step forward but suddenly shrunk by fearing the worse, she had suddenly found herself a little closer to Dean who looked just as shocked as her, the man turned back to look at them both, "We need to talk Dean..." His eyes then flit to Blair's, "Alone," He took a step forward and raised his hand, Blair suddenly took a step back and a small smile appeared on her face as she gave a nervous chuckle, "Not happening," Her smile dropped as she found her courage and looked up at him challengingly.

Dean protectively pulled Blair behind him and the man sighed, "As you wish," He then peered over to one of the tables and looked through some of the stuff they had laid out, Blair and Dean exchanged looks then went over to Bobby and checked his pulse.

Blair's face was washed with worried and the man spoke up, "Your friend is alive,"

"That's comforting," Blair muttered still worried he looked over at her and tilted his head confused before he could question her Dean cut in, "Who are you?"

"Castiel," He answered.

Dean's face became grim, "Yeah I figured that much, what I mean is what are you?"

Castiel looked up from a book which was laid out and looked at Dean, "I am an angel of the Lord,"

Blair looked at him with a blank expression, he was a what? "Are you serious!?" It accidentally slipped from her mouth "I'm always serious," Castiel answered plainly as Blair got up.

There was a small silence and Dean glared at Castiel for a moment then got up, and Blair knew by the look on his face he was pissed, "Get the hell outta here, there's no such thing,"

Castiel pulled away from the table and stood before both of them and replied, "This is your problem Dean...You have no faith," He said without one expression, it was like he was robotic.

"In Dean's defense there really isn't much room for faith in this world anymore," Blair cut in stoically, Castiel frowned as he looked at her, "There is always room for faith you've just chosen to ignore it, ever since you were a child Blair, I still remember hearing your prayers, why did you stop?"

Blair bit her lip, how did he know that? She had kept her spiritual life very private and told hardly anyone about it, she sighed and looked at the dirty and painted ground, "Maybe it's because my prayers were never answered,"

Just then there was a loud crack of lighting making Blair jump as Dean pushed her a little more behind him and behind Castiel was a shadow of a pair of long black wings.

There was a moment of silence until Blair pushed herself away from Dean and shook her head, "I-I'm sorry, but what's that suppose to mean?"

"Some angel you are," Dean added snidely, "You burned out that poor women's eyes,"

Castiel looked down at the ground almost ashamed as he explained, "I warned her not to try to spy on my true form," He walked a little closer to them making Blair take a step back out of wariness.

"It can be..." Castiel shrugged as he looked up, "Overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice...But you both already new that,"

Blair and Dean exchanged looks, "You mean at the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?" Dean sounded perplexed as Castiel nodded and Blair scoffed, "Why thank you for practically blowing my eardrums out,"

"Buddy next time lower the volume," Dean added looking irritated look, and Castiel looked at the ground for a second then let his eyes fix back on the both of them, "It was my mistake, certain people, special people can perceive my true vision, I thought one of you would be one of them, I was wrong." At the end of his statement he looked almost disappointed.

"And what visage are you in now huh? What holy tax accountant," Dean spat venomously.

Castiel once more looked amused as he looked down at himself and he held the lapels of his coat, "This? a vessel,"

"Oh my god, you're possessing the poor bastard?" Blair asked in horror and Castiel looked at her confused, she was strange women, why would she thank him for hurting her or using his father's name in vein when he had nothing to do with the situation.

"He's a devout man," Castiel reassured her as he stepped closer to her, "He actually prayed for this,"

Instead of backing up again Blair stood there and stared at him, searching his face to see if he was telling the truth, she had a knack for seeing if someone was lying, which Castiel was not.

Dean stepped in front of her realizing that she was actually considering that he was telling the truth, Dean quickly replied, "Look we're not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel genuinely looked confused as he tilted his head and answered, "I told you,"

"Right," Dean's eye twitched with disbelief, "And why would an angel, rescue me for hell?" He asked sharply.

"Good things do happen Dean," Castiel stepped closer to him.

"Not in my experience," Dean replied low and harsh.

Castiel looked at him for a second, "What's the matter?...You don't think you deserved to be saved?"

Blair looked up at Dean, who refused to look back at her, his gaze hardened as he said, "Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

* * *

Blair sat on her bed her arms covering her face, she needed time to soak up what had happened that evening, first Dean had been brought back from hell and then suddenly a man appeared and claimed to be an angel, who just so happened to rescue Dean.

This was all far to overwhelming for her to comprehend, Heaven could have intervened in any of their lives at any time, but they chose it to be now. Blair was grateful that the supposed angel raised Dean from hell. Things had been rough without him there.

Blair still wasn't talking to Sam and he wasn't talking to her, and Dean would throw a bitch fit soon if they didn't work things out, Sam had tried to pull her to the side to talk to her but Blair was still pissed with him and refused to even look at him. What he said, thoroughly hurt her, and he damn well didn't know what she did to try to save her sister!

And now Blair was stuck in a hole so deep no one, not even herself could get out of, all she could was just count the days and add them up and re-add them up, she hadn't always had been so stoic and quiet, at one time she was just a bubbly cheerful girl.

But everything had changed when she messed up, messed up her life and had practically ruined it, Blair groaned mumbling to herself that she was an idiot, she hated thinking about her mistakes, wishing she could turn back the time and make up for them. She hated thinking about her sister, the one she couldn't save, the one she sacrificed herself for.

After staying in this position with her eyes shut the scenery had changed. The sky was black and stars were scattered across it with a few clouds that veiled the full moons light, she stood at a crossroads that was empty with nothing but dirt and dead grass.

Blair frowned as she looked behind her, there was nothing, just...Nothing, she then looked in front of her but instead of the empty crossroads there was an angel, Castiel stood there his face was blank as he looked at her, "Your dreams are rather...Empty,"

"So this is what this is? A dream?" Blair asked as she looked around still holding her frown, before she let him speak she spoke once more," Wait, why are you in my dream!?"

"Do not be alarmed, I needed to speak to you without anyone else's presences," Castiel answered still holding his blank expression as he took a step closer, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize angel's could hijack someone's dream," Blair replied hotly as she took a step back, more out of fear than defense.

Castiel tilted his head, "Why are you afraid of me? I'm not here to hurt you,"

"And that's great to know and all but you can never be too careful. Why are you here?" Blair replied, rushing her speech a little more than needed be.

Castiel stayed quiet for a moment as he examined the dream, "This the crossroads you made the deal, correct?"

Blair's face twisted into horror as she took a step back, how the hell did he know!? How did he know anything about her? More importantly, how did he know that? Castiel turned to look at her, "I apologize, I shouldn't of been so forthright, I was told you were a very straightforward person,"

"I...I am a straightforward person, but I just- How do you know any of this!? How do you even know me!?" Blair asked, her voice filled with wariness and she had suddenly became much more hostile, she didn't like people knowing more about her then she knew about them.

"I have watched over you since you were a small child, I know everything about you Blair," Castiel replied honestly, but all that he received was a disgusted face from Blair, to her, that sounded on the verge of being a pedophile, not to mention a stalker.

Almost as if he was reading her mind he spoke up, "I know this must be much for you to take in, but I'm here to protect you, it's my duty. This was the crossroads correct?" Castiel asked again.

Blair's mouth went dry as she stiffly nodded, "This is it,"

Castiel looked at the ground, almost ashamed, "I should've been there to stop Azazel from making that deal with you," Blair shifted a little uncomfortably and replied, "Umm, there's nothing you really could've done about it..."

"I could of done everything about it..." Castiel almost snapped out looking regretful, after a moment he regained his blank expression and spoke up, "How much time do you have left?"

Blair looked down at her feet, it was now her turn to feel ashamed, she counted the months with her fingers and after a minute she answered ashamed, "Eight months,"

"You should forgive yourself for what you did, you were only trying to help your sister," Castiel said softly, Blair looked at him grimly, "And here I find myself going to hell and my sister's still died!"

"You were doing what you thought was right. I admire what you did for your sister...You humans, fascinate me thoroughly and never fail to keep me in awe with your actions," Castiel looked at the sky with a pleased expression.

"Yeah, it might be admirable in your perspective but in mine, it sucks because I screwed myself over and I can't do anything about it," Blair closed her eyes and gave a small bitter laugh, "I just want this all to be over. Nobody would miss me anyways,"

Castiel looked over at her, why was she laughing? It was clear she was in a bitter state, "Why do you think so low of yourself? I don't understand," He was honest when he said he didn't understand.

The girl didn't even deserve to be in the life she was stuck with, she looked like a girl who should've been married and had children. If Castiel had to use a human term for her she would have to be beautiful. But that was something he had thought often.

Something was off about her and Castiel couldn't pinpoint it, she had long jet black hair that was curly. Castiel had frowned when he realize that about her, her hair had originally been straight, why would she change it? But it only accented her icy blue eyes and slim oval face.

Castiel's frown deepened when he saw her scold as she looked a way from him, "Why do you even need to protect me?"

"It's my duty," Castiel replied instantly, and Blair chewed her lip disbelieving, "Yeah, and Santa Claus is real,"

Castiel tilted his head thoroughly confused, what did that have to do with the conversation, "That is a pagan myth how could you possibly consider this icon to be real?"

Blair face-palmed seeing that she didn't get her point across, "I'm saying that I don't believe you. I mean seriously, you just randomly pop up in my life, claim to be an angel who's raised Dean from hell telling him that God commanded it, do you serious expect me to believe that, for all I know this is just a random dream of me having this conversation with you," Blair had unexpectedly blurt half of this out without even meaning to but she couldn't hold it in forever and she didn't regret a word of it.

"I can assure you all of this is real. Blair," Castiel looked at her dead serious, "I need you to trust me, I will get you out of this situation,"

"And if you don't?"

"I will,"

Blair gave a scoff, "That's reassuring...Why the hell are you suppose to protect me. And don't you dare say it's your duty!" She snapped out the last part.

Castiel let his eyes drop to the ground as if in deep though, how could he explain it to her? He was told a great abundance of detail that was all about Blair, she was needed and the angels couldn't afford to loose her.

"I...Have had a great admiration for you since you were created, and I will protect you, but that is not the only reason, you are needed by the angels," It was true, Castiel had admired her, but something was different about her, something was off. The human girl was gorgeous, of course all humans were, but...There was something about her, Castiel knew it, he just couldn't put his finger on it. She just seemed, vaguely familiar, as if they had met before.

"Right so I'm needed by angels...Why?" Blair pressed as she tightly crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip wanting an answer.

Castiel gave a small sigh, "It is not for me to reveal,"

"Remind me again why you admire me so much?"

"You're different from other humans,"

"Different how?" Blair arched her eyebrow questioningly.

"You're special, I don't know how, but you are. I can sense it," Castiel replied firmly and Blair scoffed, "Right,"

Castiel tilted his head confused, why was she acting like this? She use to be so sweet and bubbly and he was yet to see a smile on her face, "You don't believe me? I don't understand,"

Blair laughed bitterly and nodded, "Because why would I? I'm just another girl with a tragic life and is going to hell for a sister I couldn't save,"

Castiel frowned, it was sad to see that she actually meant every word she had said, did she really think that low of herself? "I cannot make you believe me, but I will say this once more, the angels need you and if you go to hell we will bring you back, have faith Blair." Castiel looked up at the sky, "I am being called. This won't be the last you see of me,"

Before Blair could open say something he disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings. Blair ripped open her eyelids to see the daylight shining through the old dusty window, she groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and trudged down the hallway and downstairs.

"Well tell me what else it could've be?" The voice was identical to Sam's, who sounded slightly mad as Blair entered the kitchen, feeling almost awkward while everyone was dressed and she was still in her flannel blue and green plaid pajama's and white tank top.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean replied hotly, "You with me Blair?"

Blair looked at Dean for a second then went to the refrigeration, she began to debate on telling the about her dream, "Blair you look like you've seen a ghost," Sam said genuinely concerned.

"No Sam, I just woke up to the bitter taste of hurt," Blair replied hotly looking at him with a grim look, Sam sighed, "Blair I said I was sorry, what more can you want from me?" Sam replied as he came closer.

Blair looked at Dean with a huff, "If it wasn't an angel then what could it of been?"

"Why would this Castiel even lie to you about it?" Sam added.

And Dean shot Blair a look, "We both agreed on this Blair, what happened to you not trusting what the guy said!? Maybe he's some kind of demon, demons lie,"

"Dean, I never said I trusted him I just think he's telling the truth...And everyone here knows I can tell when someone is lying," Blair replied calmly as she went to a cabinet and grabbed a cup to get some coffee.

"Yeah well maybe you're getting rusty," Dean shot back and Blair scoffed, "Bullshit! You've lied more to me in the past three years then anyone could in a life time you ass,"

Dean grinded his teeth as he shot her daggers with his eyes, "Funny how we just agreed to this being a demon last night,"

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps? And Ruby's knife? Dean, Blair has a point! Lilith is scared of that thing,"

Sam plopped down in a chair at the table as Dean leaned against the counter, "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one...at some point...Ever!?"

"Yeah. You and Blair just did," Sam replied calmly as he nodded and Dean looked like he almost gave up, "I'm trying to come up with a theory here,"

"And the theory is that it's an angel," Blair replied as she took a sip of her coffee, it was black and tasted like motor oil but she had gotten use to the flavor, "Just think about it Dean-."

"Blair what the hell happened to you!?" Dean snapped as he looked at her, "Last night me and you both were-."

"Yeah well I have my own reasons to believe that this is an angel!" Blair cut him off, quickly regretting what she had said, Sam and Dean both gave her questioning looks.

"And what reason is that?" Dean asked with a scoff and a hard gaze Blair stayed quiet as Dean continued to rant, "I don't know what happened to you but I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking angel of the lord because it says so!"

Before Blair could tear Dean a new ass Bobby chimed in from his desk, "You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion? Or do you want to come take a look at this?"

The three passes glances at each other then went out of the kitchen and into the poor excuse for a living room, books were everywhere and layers upon layers of dust were setting on the shelves.

"I've got stacks of lore- biblical, pre biblical. Some of its a damn cuneiform, it all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit," Bobby said as the three stood over his desk.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?"

Dean huffed, "What else could do it?"

"Seriously Dean? Can you just not accept the fact that this thing is an angel," Blair sighed as she rubbed the temple of her head.

Dean ignored her and continued to look at Bobby who replied, "Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing,"

Dean gave his genuine _Are you fucking serious? _look as Blair smirked content and Sam spoke up, "Dean this is good news,"

"How?" He asked questioningly.

Blair looked at him, "Dean, a freaking angel just lifted your ass out of hell, and lets not mention the fact that for once in our lives it doesn't involve demons, it just feels like maybe we have the good guys on our side after all,"

"Ok, say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean asked as he looked at Blair.

Blair shrugged, "I haven't gotten that deep yet, but something had to of created them,"

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby who looked like they both had there money with Blair and Dean shook his head, "I don't know guys,"

"Okay, look," Sam spoke up, "I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff. But this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof,"

"Proof?" Dean almost scoffed.

"Yes,"

"Proof that there's actually a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" Dean scoffed, "I'm sorry but I'm not buying it,"

"Why not," Sam replied.

"Because, why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?!" Dean asked questioningly. Blair was about to tell him that maybe he had a purpose to the angels, quite like Castiel said she had one but cut her tongue, she needed to discuss this with Bobby in private first.

"Dean-." Sam was cut off by Dean continuing to rant, "I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks-."

"Dean! Stop!" The three of them looked at Blair who had almost shouted, she didn't like seeing him upset, Dean was like her brother and when he got upset she did too, "Look, whatever this is, whoever this is, whether he's an angel or not, we'll figure it out, because we always do. You might be some regular guy but to the man up stairs you're clearly important,"

"Well that creeps me out," Dean replied finally giving up, "I mean I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by...God."

"Okay, well, too bad Dean. Because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat," Sam cut in.

Dean looked at the ground still looking upset as he cleared his throat, "All right, what do we know about angels?"

Blair and Sam both looked at Bobby, who was pulled up form leaning back in his chair and pulled out a huge stack of books and dropped them in the middle of the desk.

"That's a shitload," Blair commented dryly.

"Half in latin, your job by the way," Bobby replied.

"Dammit," Blair sighed as she hung her head.

Bobby pushed the books a little further to them, "Start reading,"

Dean looked at Sam and pointed a finger at him, "You're gonna get me some pie!" He then grabbed a book and was about to walk away.

"That's all in latin," Blair said.

"Yeah and?" Dean looked back at her.

Blair tilted her head, "Do even know how to read latin outside of hunting?" Dean glared at her as he handed her the book and grabbed another from the pile and trudged off.

* * *

Blair sat down on the couch with her knee's tucked in her chest as she continued to read, "Who even puts biblical lore in latin?" Dean complained.

"Well technically the bible was originally written in latin because when the apostles wrote it, latin was a common language for almost any nation to know so it was easier for them to read, the bible wasn't translated to English till around the eleventh century, so it would only make sense that some of this is in latin," Blair replied cooly as she flipped a page.

Dean just looked at his in disbelief, "Do you not know how big of nerd you sound like?"

Blair looked up from her book, "You asked why in was written in latin, and I answered," She shrugged and let her eyes go back down book.

After a few minutes Dean spoke up, "What changed your mind about this guy 'Castiel' being an angel?"

"Like I said, he didn't look like he was lying when he told us, I mean I guess if he's a master at a poker face then sure, maybe he's a demon. But like Bobby said, only an angel could you pull you from the pit and nothing else that he's found,"

"That he's found, it could be-." Dean stopped when Blair gave him her famous _Please shut the fuck up _face, her eyes dropped back to the book and Dean attempted conversation again, "So how long is this thing between you and Sam gonna last?"

"As long as I damn well please," Blair snapped unintentionally, Dean frowned, "You heard him, he already said he was sorry, what else could you want?"

"Time, I need time to heal from what he said. You have...No idea...What I did for my sister," Blair blinked as hard as she could to keep from spilling tears, the only person who knew about her deal was Bobby that and Castiel, it was the saddest thing when they spent an entire searching for a way to get Dean out of his deal, not knowing what Blair had gotten herself into.

But she had accepted her fate, even though not wanting to admit it, Castiel did give her a little hope, but the scary part was what the angels wanted to do with her, what did he mean by she was special? She grinded her teeth thinking of the possibility's.

"Look," Dean went over to her and sat next to her on the couch, "I get it ok, you couldn't save her-."

Blair suddenly felt word vomit and before she could keep herself from saying it she blurted it out, "I made a deal with a crossroads demon," she shut her eyes tight in horror, everything was silent for a few minutes before feeling a pair of comforting arms wrap around her pulling her into a hug, "Dammit Blair..." He whispered, "How...How long have you kept this from us,"

A tear slipped from Blair's eyes as she answered, "Nine years,"

"We...We spent the whole year looking for a way to get me out of my deal and all of this time you- You're going to hell," Dean buried his face in her hair not knowing what to say, he wasn't shocked, he was devastated, "How much time do you-."

"Eight months," Blair replied before he could finish, "The reason I pushed you and Sam away as kids was because I was trying to find a way to get out of my deal...I didn't want you guys close because, I didn't want you guys to be hurt if I couldn't find a-." She couldn't finish before tears spilled from her face.

Dean pulled her closer to him, he didn't want his baby sister going to hell. No not after he just had, after what he had experienced there, if she...If she went there she would, just...break. Never be the same person again, Dean was barely holding it together as it was.

"We'll find a way to get you out of this Blair, I promise," Dean cradled her gentle as he ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly and Blair buried her face in his shoulder to exhausted to argue with him. She had held so much in for such a long time that she just needed to get all of the self hurt out and there was no one better to help her with that then Dean.

Blair, Dean's little baby sister, maybe it wasn't by blood,. but they were still family they had known each other from children though, Dean couldn't even remember how they met, he just remembered them, well being friends. And then suddenly at fourteen she suddenly distanced herself and all of a sudden had became so quite and stoic unlike her hyper bubbly nature.

Blair was permanently damaged from doing that crossroads deal, not just that, but the guilt of losing her sister anyways and continually kicking herself for it, she practically hated herself. Hell, she probably hate herself more then Dean hate himself. She was just better at hiding it. She always had been.

* * *

There was stiff silence as Blair watched Sam stopped the Impala and Bobby explained what him, Dean and Blair were going to do, Olivia, an old friend of Bobby's had went MIA and hadn't been answering her phone for the past couple of days and Bobby insisted on going to check up on her. Just then Bobby straightened his posture and went to his car and Blair opened the Impala door and slid into the back seat.

Dean had made Sam scoot to the passenger side so he could drive, and there was a small silence, Blair had practically forced Dean to promise that he wouldn't tell Sam about her deal with Azazeal, she needed to clean the mess she had made before throwing more shit on him.

She didn't need or wanted to be babied anymore, after a good cry and a little bit of comfort Blair felt better and wanted to get her mind of off what was to come, but in the meanwhile she would make the best of things, after all, they still needed to figure out this whole angel business.

Which Blair still needed to speak to Bobby about and she hadn't dared to say a word to Dean, she had already said too much and she needed professional advice and Bobby was the one to go to on that. Blair couldn't afford to be sloppy on her work, so what? She was going to hell, big deal...It actually was a big deal, it passed her mind grimly but she pushed it away.

Blair didn't like sap stories, she never did. Her parents had died, her sister died, she sold her soul to a demon and now she was going to hell, but she still refused to call it a sap story, it just wasn't her to play a victim and she sure as hell didn't need anyone's pity.

The thought passed her mind to ask Dean what she should expect to see when she was taken to the pit, but he had claimed that he "blacked out" and didn't "remember a thing", but Blair could tell that was another lie it was clear as day he was lying, it clearly torn him up badly and if it torn him up badly Blair was frightened at the thought of what it would mentally do to her.

Her mind again found it's self wondering about the angels, what could they have possibly wanted to do with her? Or was this guy...Castiel...Just yanking her chain? Were angels even real? Blair chided herself for believing him in the first place. But everything is good at first right? So if angel's were real how did demons come into play? You couldn't just magically pop them there with all of that hate, right? So technically everything was good at one point in time until it became corrupted and twisted.

It did make sense the more Blair thought of it but she still didn't like that idea of angel's wanting her for something, and why couldn't this Castiel guy tell her why? _Not his place to tell...Bitch. _Blair's face twisted into a smirk as she the thought passed her mind.

Maybe she had gotten high that night and just didn't remember it...Blair almost face-palmed herself for even thinking of that, she had never taken drugs before and wasn't about to start...She really couldn't vouch about the alcohol though.

Suddenly her thoughts shifted to before any of this happened, before Sam had died and Dean made the crossroads deal and went to hell, way back in the day about four years ago, back when Dean and Blair had made their trip to Stanford to get Sam to help them find their dad, Blair had resented working with the man because she never seemed good enough to him, but hey! Who the hell was in his opinion?

_The sky was deep midnight blue with stars scattering across it and a few clouds scattered across the sky as Dean and Blair got out of the Impala, Dean faced her with a flat expression, "You should stay here while I get Sam, he hasn't seen you in forever,"_

_Blair gave an unimpressed expression, "Lets not forget he hasn't seen you in forever you douche, c'mon lets go,"_

She chuckled to herself remembering his goofy looking frown, and then she remembered breaking into Sam's apartment and meeting his girlfriend Jesse. And how she got toasted on the ceiling afterwards. Sam was like a hurt puppy afterwards but Blair tried to ignore it for the most part, except when he pulled his famous puppy eyes.

Blair then remembered their first shape shifter case they all did together in what seemed like forever, remembering how the shape shifter took Dean's form and tortured one of Sam's old Stanford friend and the three of them were pursued by the police.

_"They're brother's, but I'm still trying to figure out how to fit into all of this Chase," Agent Hendrikson looked at her with a snide expression._

_"Well um I'm uh," Blair stuttered nervous and Dean spoke up, "She's my wife,"_

_Blair gave him a look of disgust and like he was crazy, "I'm your," She bit her tongue hard before she could say 'What!?', "Yeah, I'm his...Wife," She forced out the four lettered word._

Just then Blair was cut from her thoughts by Dean's voice, "Dude." He looked at Sam almost displeased.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the pie?" Blair snorted out a laugh as Dean shot her a look, moments like these Blair cherished, they reminded her of the glory days.

Sam frowned, "Oh, um. Sorry Dean,"

Dean groaned as he started to drive, "What it takes to get pie around here," He mumbled under his breath before he turned on AC\DC. Blair shook her head with a smirk, Dean and his undying love for pie.

* * *

"Olivia?" Bobby called out as he opened the door and stepped into the house, Dean and Sam quickly followed behind with guns raised and Blair entered last gripping her dual sawed off shotguns aimed.

They stepped into the living room lowering their weapons and Blair grimaced in disgust to see a corpse on the floor, it's chest had been torn completely out, formally known as Olivia, "Guess someone had a juicy snack," She said dryly.

Just then Bobby went outside in a rush and Dean watched him go, "Bobby?" Bobby didn't answer, Blair and Dean exchanged looks as Sam went to the corpse to take a better look, "Salt line," He said lowly as he passed by it.

Sam and Blair crouched down took examine the body, Bair had seen many gory sights but, nothing like this. Nothing she had ever come across. Dean had went to the arsenal on the wall, "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter,"

"Spirit activity," Sam replied as he looked but at Dean, Blair sighed not taking her eyes off the body, "What could even do this?"

"A spirit on steroids, I never seen a ghost do this to a person," Dean replied coming back over to them. Just the they saw Bobby come back in, "Bobby, you all right?"

Bobby had a panicked look on his face, something that wasn't seen often by him as he held his flip phone, "I called some hunters nearby,"

"Good, we can use their help," Dean replied but Bobby's look only got worse, "...Except they ain't answerin' their phones either,"

A frown began to form on Blair's face as she got up, "Are you saying that this," She gestured to Olivia's body, "Could've happen to more hunters?"

Bobby returned the frown, "It's possibility," After a moment of silence he turned around and walked out, Blair sighed a hunter had their good and their bad days, for Blair, this was a extremely bad day. She huffed and followed Bobby out knowing that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The sky was dark and the cool night air hit Blair's face as they walked down the porch steps, "Yeah we're at Jed's, not a pretty site, he looks even worse then Olivia. What about you?" Dean asked as he held the phone to his ear.

Dean continued to walk down the steps and Sam had stopped Blair. She frowned, knowing was about to come, Sam sighed, "Please, Blair. We need to talk,"

Blair's mind went to the fact that he still didn't know about the crossroads deal and she did need to tell him, she shifted and let her eyes drop to the ground, "I'm listening,"

Sam for a moment was surprised that she didn't put up a fight, which slightly worried him, she would normally fight till her last breath, Sam took a deep breath then spoke, "Blair I can't put it in words for exactly how sorry I am. I was drunk, and it's still not an exception that I used your sister's death against you, I know how badly it hurt you,"

Blair shook her head, her eyes still on the ground almost feeling ashamed, "I shouldn't of took it to heart, like you said, you were drunk, and I think I was a little drunk as well. I-I'm sorry," Blair felt tears begin to well in her eyes as her heart felt like it was about to pop out of her chest and guilt began to sink in.

Sam deserved to know what was going on and what was going to happen in Eight months, Sam frowned in confusion, "What's wrong?" He stepped closer in confusion.

Blair swallowed her guilt and it took her a moment to answer, "Look Sam, I forgave you a long time ago, It's just. It hurt, it really, really hurt me. I just need time to let that heal. But it doesn't mean I'm mad at you,"

She mentally kicked herself for not telling him, Sam nodded in understanding, "I know how much she meant to you, even if she was only your half sister,"

Blair had almost forgotten that Rikki, was her half sister, she had died at thirteen years old. Blair mentally kicked herself again, she could of saved her half sister if she had only gotten there in time.

"Sam...I...I need to, tell you something," Blair forced the words out of her mouth and Sam gave her an encouraging look, "It's okay Blair, you can tell me anything,"

After Sam had said that Blair couldn't take it anymore, she had burst into tears as she spit out the words like they were poison, "I, I made a crossroads deal nine years ago to save Rikki, and now she's dead and I'm going to hell in eight months,"

Sam face hardened as he stood there in shock, after a minute he pulled her into a hug, "Does Dean know?" He asked quietly.

She nodded as her left over tears dried from his shirt, "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I-I just didn't want you to worry-."

"Blair, it's fine, y-you just did what you thought was right. I...I just...I don't know. We spent an entire year searching for a way to get Dean out of his deal, and you were just silently suffering,"

Blair shook her head, "No I wasn't suffering, after so long there's nothing left for you to have to suffer over." She sighed as she sunk into the hug. She may not of have blood family left, but she still had her brothers. The might not of been blood, but they were still family.

They were small.

And they were all a little broken.

But they were family.

And they always fixed each other.

And that's what was important.


End file.
